Special Store Room
by Nachan0928
Summary: It had been a week after the GazettE’s latest concert, they had a week off, but Ruki spent his holidays with only shopping and sleeping, seemed like he forgot about Reita. So, when the time had came to their practice session, Reita took a chance of it.


**Title: **Special Store Room (one-shot)

**Author: **Kawaii_nachan

**Rating: **NC-17

**Genre: **Drama, SMUT

**Warnings: **Male x Male relationship, super bad English.

**Pairing(s): **Reita x Ruki

**Band(s):** the GazettE

**Disclaimer: **Oh well, -I've locked them in the cage-unfortunately I don't own those beautiful boys, just the story... (TT w TT) *sob... sob...*

**Summary: **It had been a week after the GazettE's latest concert, they had a week off, but Ruki spent his holidays with only shopping and sleeping, seemed like he forgot about Reita. So, when the time had came to their practice session, Reita took a chance of it.

***~*Special Store Room*~***

One day, at PS Company building. Reita seemed couldn't sit quietly on the couch. He felt uncomfortable. He only sat for few minutes and then stood again as he looked at his watch, he repeated it for many times. _Why? Did something happen to him?? I don't know. Let's just ask Reita himself_.

_Are you ready enough for this? Well then, the story begun.._

Reita had been waiting for his beloved Ruki for so long. We can say, he missed Ruki so desperately because of their long rest after their latest concert, Repeated Countless Error or RCE. They got a week off and unfortunately, Ruki spent his days off with only shopping and sleeping at his apartment. It seemed like he totally forgot his lover, Reita.

Poor Reita, he tried to come to Ruki's apartment, but Ruki never been at his apartment. He was shopping outside or he was sleeping, Reita already knew what Ruki would do if he disturbs Ruki's sleep. Well, Ruki would get angry and of course, _reject_ him. Therefore, Reita just came back to his shared apartment with Uruha and spent his day with just watched some dorama on his plasma TV. He couldn't do anything but wait until the day when all members of the GazettE come to the studio to have a practice session together.

_Ah, that's the point. Finally, we know the reason why Reita seems so uncomfortable._ _Relax, Reita. I think your beloved Ruki will come soon._

"Yaaawn...", Ruki yawned as he opened the entrance door of PS Company building. Then, he saw Reita stood there with a weird face. "Hi Rei-kun, long time no see!", Ruki said while he waved his hand to Reita. "Um, yeah...", was Reita's answer. "Don't 'um... yeah' me! Don't you miss me, Rei-kun?", Ruki asked, he was pouting at Reita. "I do, I really do, but...", Reita cut his own words.

"What?", Ruki asked curiously as he raised his eyebrow. Finally, Reita continued his words, "But it seems that you've forgotten about me! You were just ignoring me during our rest time!". Ruki's eyes opened widely, "How could you say that!? I really miss you, Rei-kun, but I'm too tired to go for a date! I need some rest, you know!", Ruki said in an angry tone. "I bet you never thought of that...", He added.

Reita realized something; he should be more care of Ruki. He just thinking of his own sake. "_Gomen_ _na_ Ru-chan... I didn't mean to...", Ruki cut Reita's words as he suddenly held Reita. "Sshh, no need to apologize", Ruki said as he put his forefinger in front of his mouth. "Ru-chan, I love you", Reita whispered on Ruki's ear. Ruki was blushing up until his ears, "Would you mind to go with me?", Reita asked. "Where?", Ruki answered, "Just go with me and you'll know!", Reita answered quickly while he grabbed Ruki's hand and pulled it. "_Ikou~~!_", Reita shouted.

They walked around PS Company building, seemed like Reita was looking for some place and Ruki just followed him. "Ah! There!", Reita was pointing at the toilet. "Uh, toilet? But what for??", Ruki asked. He really didn't understand what exactly Reita was thinking about.

They entered the toilet, of course it was the male toilet. "_Anou_, Rei-kun... What would we do here?", Ruki raised his eyebrow and he just ignored his wild imagination about what would they do in the toilet.

_Of course, we all know how the things will turn out, right?_

Reita started to speak, "I think toilet is a right place. You're understand what I mean, right Ru-chan?", Reita said as he lifted Ruki's chin and kissed him. "Mmhh~~", Ruki moaned. Suddenly, Reita heard someone was coming nearby, so he pushed Ruki to the store room at the corner. "Be quiet, Ru-chan...", Reita said as he went in to the store room too. The door was being opened.

"Hey, where's Ruki-chan and Reita-kun? I thought that they would come earlier than us...", from the voice, Reita could tell it was Uruha.

"He said that he wanted to come to the studio before me, but where's he now?", Uruha added. "Yeah, Ruki-kun also, I phoned him and it's only the phone-answering machine that answered me. Seems like they've disappeared, weird...", it was Aoi's voice.

"Maybe, they're looking for food and decided to go to the café somewhere", Uruha said. "Um, you're right, Uru-chan", Aoi answered and then they both went out. Reita already knew that Uruha and Aoi had been lovers since three months ago. But he never said anything about that.

Back to the main story. Reita and Ruki were inside that small store room, only two of them. No one else. So, Reita took a chance of it, he held Ruki tightly as he said in a low voice, "We haven't done it for a month, Ru-chan.. and I just can't take it anymore", then he kissed Ruki again. He rubbed Ruki's neck and waited for Ruki's acceptance to slip his tongue in.

Reita deepen the kiss. He was reaching all the way inside Ruki's mouth. "Ahh~ mmhh~", they both just moaned. Few minutes later, they broke the kiss. "_Eto_, Rei-kun, you are poking me...", Ruki said as he just blushed. Reita realized that he was already hard _down there_, "So, let's do it...", He said.

Reita suddenly unbuttoned Ruki's jeans and slipped his hand inside, touching Ruki's member. He was stroking it slowly, then became fast, "Ehhnn~ ahh~ Rei-kun...", Ruki moaned, then he licked Reita's neck.

Reita's other hand was tracing Ruki's cheek and he drew his two fingers to Ruki's mouth. "Rei-kun, don't stoke it so fast...", Ruki added as he licked Reita's fingers and bit them softly. "But you love it, right?", Reita grinned. "Uh, yeah, I really love it. Keep going...", Ruki closed his eyes as he moaned at the pleasure he felt.

Soon, Reita was stroking Ruki's cock faster and faster. "Rei-kun, I can't stand it anymore... I want to lick yours!", Ruki said in a deep lustful tone. "As you wish, Ru-chan", Reita answered while he stopped stroking and slipped his hand out of Ruki's jeans. Ruki leaned his head down to the front of Reita's black leather trouser.

Ruki unbuttoned it and then undoes the bassist's zipper to release his really hard cock. Ruki kissed and licked the tip of it, slow but sure he started to put it into his mouth. He took more of Reita's member into his mouth, though not all, for his hand lightly fell over the remaining portion of Reita's member causing a shock wave to go through the other.

"Mmmm~~" was the only thing besides incoherent murmurs that fell past Reita's lips. He really liked it.

Ruki bobbed his head up and down the other's member, taking a pause to slowly twirl his tongue across the head once more before diving down to completely take it in. It didn't matter that those first few times Reita pushed down too far that his cock hit the back of his throat and caused him to gag, but Ruki didn't care about it.

"Ehhnn~~ I'm going to..." Reita groaned, unable to finish his words.

And with that encouragement, Ruki sucked harder on the other's cock. The blonde could tell with the quick clenching and release to his hair that it was now. Hot liquid shot in his mouth, down his throat and all Ruki could do was tried to swallow the whole load, but a bit managed to drip past his lips.

He continued to suck though milking the other until Reita completely rode out his orgasm. And once that was done Ruki let the erection slipped out from his mouth.

"You taste so good", Ruki whispered.

"Do I?" Reita smiled, lifting up Ruki's chin and noticed his cum still on Ruki's lips. He stared so deeply right into Ruki's eyes.

Reita's thumb ran across the blonde's lips before pulling Ruki closer, tasting himself on the other's lips and tongue. Reita's hand found its way to the other's pants, feeling the hard-on that had been clearly visible.

"Rei-kun... mmm~~" were the words that escaped Ruki's lips.

"I want you", Reita confessed into the other's ear, hands proceeding to rub Ruki through his jeans.

"Yeah", Ruki answered quickly.

Reita kissed Ruki, he pressed his lips more against Ruki's as he embraced Ruki's body tightly. "Mmhh~~", Ruki was moaning.

Reita put down Ruki's jeans until his calp of legs. He turned Ruki around and it made him was behind Ruki. Reita positioned his erection ready for entry. He could feel Ruki pushing back, trying to get him. Reita was pressing himself about 2 centimeters into Ruki before he finally thrusted his cock into Ruki, making Ruki cried out in pain.

"Aahh~~ ehhnn~~ Rei-kun, it hurts!", Ruki cried soundlessly. Reita was deep inside Ruki and it hurt so perfectly. "I love to be inside you, Ru-chan", Reita murmured, and then he suckled Ruki's earlobe.

"Rei-kun, fuck me!", Ruki commanded. "Fuck me like you hate me!"

Reita's answer came in hard thrusts that sent a mixed of pain and pleasure through Ruki's body. Ruki was soon left a helpless moaning mess at Reita pounded into him. Though, Reita didn't sound much better as he gasped for air. "Shit! You feel so good!", Reita cursed softly.

"Ahh~~ aahh~~", Ruki continued his moans. The bassist's body started to sweat from the exertion, but he didn't slow down. The sounds of Ruki's moans were making Reita too intoxicating.

Ruki felt he was close to his release, he couldn't take it anymore. Finally, he was cumming as he bit his own lips. He spilled his seeds onto the wall. Soon, with a groaned, Reita came hard too, "Ugghh~~", he came inside the vocalist's ass. Collapsing on top of Ruki and panting for breath.

Ruki fell down to the floor, he had to recollect his strength to be able to stand up. He was panting heavily, so did Reita. They both tried to normalize their breath. Reita kissed Ruki's shoulder gently. He held Ruki. "It was really good, Ru-chan...", He said softly between his panting.

They closed their eyes for few minutes. "Nah, Ru-chan, we have to clean ourselves, and don't forget to clean that wall", Reita said as he stood up and pointed at the wall that has Ruki's seeds on it. "Yeah, of course. We don't want anyone to know about our _activity_, right?", Ruki chuckled.

After the wall being cleaned and got their clothes tidy, Reita and Ruki came back to the studio. On the way back, Reita whispered on Ruki's ear, "I think we should do that in the store room, again", then he just smiled.

**~End of the Story~**

**Note:** Comment is openly welcome. sankyuu~


End file.
